Broken
by PercabethFanatic
Summary: "It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." (Rose Kennedy) Peeta's heart is broken, he will never be the same, all because of his mother. However, can Katniss help him overcome his past issues?


Broken

**Disclaimer - Don't own HG or any of its characters. **

**This is an AU, Katniss is a lighter, much more cheerful character because of that, Gale also isn't that dark. However Peeta's character's is also much more altered, I made him darker and sadder than he was in the original. So, prepare for some OOCness**

* * *

Closing my eyes shut, I take a deep, long breath of air. When I open them, I see the dark, tall, grey building of my school. Today's my first day of school.

My name's Peeta, I'm not sure what my last name is, but my name is Peeta. I'm 16 years old, I know what you're thinking. A 16 year old on his first day of school, bizarre. Well, its not that weird. Most people assume I've been homeschooled, but I haven't really. You see, I ran away from home when I was 8. My father had passed away from a car accident. It was sad, I remember I had cried for a very long time.

My mother hadn't helped me get over it much either. She wasn't stable in the beginning, having been a drunk, but as soon as my father had died, my mother began drinking once more. It wasn't pretty.

Every night she called me worthless and stupid and that I was the reason she got fired from her job and was unemployed. And, I believed her, after all I was only 8. Then, after yelling all those horrible things to me, she began the hitting. She slapped my face over and over again until it was blood red, she kicked my feet from under me leaving me sprawled on the ground. She screamed abuse at me and I forced myself not to cry. Why would she do this to me? I would always think before passing out from all the pain.

"You are an ungrateful, little, worthless brat! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You are a waste of space! You don't deserve to live! You are the reason why I've got no job! You are the reason we've got no money! I don't even know why I keep you here!" She screamed at me.

I tried to stop her by speaking calmly to her, but she punched my mouth and told me to shut up. With teary eyes I succumbed to the beatings. I never spoke again.

Finally, after two months had passed, I left. I didn't want to be hit again, not again. It hurt so much, but the pain wasn't really the reason. No, the real reason why it hurt so much for me was because it was my mother who was doing all those things. No mother should do that, and I always wondered why she did it then. She hated me. She really did.

* * *

A nice man found me sleeping on a park bench one night, two weeks after I had run away. I had managed to stay alive by eating things I found from the garbage bins. Some people dumped basically a whole meal in them, sometimes. I didn't complain, I ate it.

The man asked me where my home was, I just shook my head, not wanting to come back to the place I used to call home. The man understood and grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the park bench. At first I had resisted, trying to keep my feet planted on the ground.

"Stop," the man had told me, "I'm going to take you somewhere else. A new place. You can find your new home there."

That made me stop resisting and follow him, curious, yet still cautious. What was this place he was talking about? A new home? Would it be a better home?

The man had walked for a long time, me in tow. Finally, the two of us stopped outside of a big, wooden household. The man raised a fist to the door and rapped it three times.

The door opened less than 10 seconds later and there stood a woman.

"Hello? Sam, is that you? I thought I sent you home already?" She questioned, disapproval in her voice. "You need your sleep."

Then, her eyes rested on me. The big green eyes of hers widened.

"This is…" Sam, I think his name was, began, then trailed off, sounding uncertain. He looked down at me. "Whats your name?" He asked, kindness in his voice.

Swallowing roughly, I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. I felt fear clutch me and I stayed silent, closing my mouth.

"Come in, dear." The woman said, stepping aside gesturing into the house. Nervously, I retracted my hand from the nice man, and took a careful step inside the house. "My name's Grace. Whats yours?"

I didn't answer, keeping my eyes on the ground. Grace pursed her lips, concern bright in her eyes.

"Would you like some food, dear?" Grace questioned. I nodded eagerly, looking back up. I met Grace's eyes and I saw a tinge of sadness in them. "You don't speak, do you, dear?"

I shook my head.

* * *

Two months later, a couple came. They were looking for a kid to adopt. They chose me.

They loved me. They really did. Their names were Richard and Polly, I think. They were very kind. Polly made me lasagna about every two days, it soon became my favorite dish. Richard always spoke to me about his day and I liked that he did. At first, they were a little disappointed I think about how I didn't talk. Quickly, the grew out of it and I liked it. They cared for me and brought to school and everything.

I had lived with those nice people for two years when one day after school I had come home in tears. A very mean kid had teased me about me not speaking. He'd called me retarded, which I could tell wasn't very nice, but what really hurt was when he called me worthless. It made me think of my mother.

I left that night. I didn't want to see that kid again.

* * *

A couple of days later, I had found a… well… suitable place to live. It was shack, no one lived there from what I could tell. I didn't mind though, it was a place for me to sleep and I would take it.

When I was out looking through garbage piles, I felt a hand grab me. Startled, I spun around and I felt fear clutch my heart when I saw a dark figure in front of me.

"What are you doing? Rummaging through these garbage piles?" The figure asked in a deep, concerned tone.

Later, I would learn that his name was Trevor. He let me stay in his home, he cared for me. He home schooled me, I think he could tell that I wouldn't like school, judging by the way I acted when he offered that I go to the public school near our home.

It was a nice home. Trevor was a nice man. He didn't care that I didn't talk. I liked that. I liked that he didn't judge me because of that.

When I turned 16 and the new school year was about to begin, I went up to Trevor and wrote on a sticky note that I wanted to try out the public school. Trevor had agreed and I felt nervousness build up inside of me.

I didn't want to be home schooled anymore, I wanted to try out the public school and meet new people. I know, it would be hard for someone like me make friends, but I would want to try.

* * *

So here I am, on my first day of school, standing outside the building watching students pass me and enter through its double doors.

Queasiness filling me up, I take a wobbly step towards the building. Summoning up all my courage I begin walking. I open the doors and step inside.

The sound of noisy, busy students fill my ears. I cautiously walk through the groups of students, squeezing my way through. Trevor had told me to go the office to get my locker number. I look around the hallways as I make my way and see rows of lockers. I swallow, wondering how you open them.

I look around blankly when I manage to get my way past the sea of students, searching for a sign of where the main office would be. I spot a map of a school and I walk towards it. However, I don't look around and smash into a girl sending her to the ground.

Instantly, I feel guilty, remembering whenever my mother would slam me down into the ground. I kneel down and hold out my hand to the girl, guilt clawing at me.

I am sorry about it, but I can't voice the words. The girl looks at me and I am met with a pair of shocking grey eyes.

"Its fine." She mutters, rising on her own two feet and walking away from me.

A little dazed, I stare after her, until a guy yells at me for blocking the way. Feeling ashamed I shake myself out of my stupor and peer at the map of the school, searching for the directions to the main office. I find them and I continue on my way.

"Here's your schedule and your locker number and combination." Two pieces of paper are shoved into my hands by an old, grey haired, beady eyed lady. "Have a nice day." She says, sounding very bored.

I nod graciously at her and peer at the paper which has my locker number and combination. I look back up blankly and wonder how I'll manage to even find my locker. Then, I look at my schedule and I realize that I am totally lost. Helpless, I walk back into the sea of students and feel insignificant as I try and find my locker.

Then, as if by chance, the bell rings. The hallway is full of groans. I look down at my schedule, first class - math. I scowl. I am not very good at math. I look back at it - class 3A. My scowl deepens. Where is 3A?

I begin walking and look for classrooms that had the number 3 on their doors. Soon, I get lost.

Feeling like a stupid, worthless idiot, I sink down onto the ground and place my head against the wall, watching a student walk past me and down the hallway.

"Need any help?" A soft, cautious voice enters my hearing and I spin my head around. There, standing right next to me, is the grey eyed girl I'd knocked down earlier today. On cue, her eyes widen in recognition. "Oh its you. Hi."

I nod, holding up a hand in greeting. I feel like an idiot when she raises an eyebrow.

"I'm Katniss, and you are?" She queries as she holds out hand so I can take it. I do so and pull myself to my feet. I point at my schedule, which at the top shows my name. "Peeta?"

I nod.

Katniss gives me a look. "Do you talk?"

I shake my head.

Katniss pauses then continues. "Need help finding your class?"

I nod gratefully and show her my schedule again.

"Math?" The corner of her lip quirks up into a ghost of a smile. "Follow me, I've got the same class."

Eagerly, I follow after her, wondering if I'd just made a friend.

The math class passes by quickly and I watch Katniss talk to a girl as I pack up to leave. I shrug on my backpack and walk past Katniss, a little hesitant. I would like it if she spoke to me, but I won't bother her if she doesn't want to. Sighing with defeat, I quicken my pace and walk out of the classroom.

However, I barely manage to reach for my schedule when I hear her voice beside me.

"You ditching me, Peeta?" Katniss questions.

Alarmed, I shake my head. Katniss raises an eyebrow.

"It seemed like you were."

I shake my head furiously, even using my hands to signal a no.

"Okay, okay, its fine." Katniss holds up her hands in surrender and I blink at her, feeling a little happy. "So what class have you got next?"

I reach for my schedule and pull it out. Katniss pulls out hers as well and I compare the two of them. The only class I have with Katniss is math, I realize, feeling saddened by that.

"Would you like to sit with me during lunch?" Katniss asks unexpectedly. Startled, I pause for a second before nodding my head eagerly.

I can't wait until lunch.

* * *

When it begins though, I look around the cafeteria, searching for Katniss. Finally, my eyes land on her and she looks up and our eyes meet. I feel my heart quicken its beat at that moment. Cautiously, I place a hand over my chest, over where my heart lies, feeling its erratic beating. Is this normal?

Realizing I must look like an idiot, I retract my hand and make my way towards Katniss. She's sitting with another girl, and a boy.

"Peeta, this is Madge, and this is Gale." Katniss says as I reach the table.

Gale raises a hand in greeting and Madge gives me a smile.

I nod in greeting at the two of them.

"So, Peeta, where are you from?" Madge asks politely. Instantly, I get that nervous feeling. I can't talk, I just can't. I send a panicked look towards Katniss and she understands immediately.

"Madge, Peeta doesn't talk." Katniss tells her, but I can tell its also directed towards Gale. Gale raises an eyebrow in question and Madge's mouth forms an 'O'.

"Oh." Madge mumbles awkwardly. "Sorry." She apologizes, looking up at me.

I shrug and manage a little smile. I want her to know its not her fault.

Madge gets the message and she sends me a sheepish smile.

"I'm Gale. Is this school boring you yet?" Gale says immediately, his eyes boring into mine. With a start, I realize his eyes are the same shade of grey Katniss's is. Are they related?

As if they can sense my question, Gale and Katniss roll their eyes.

"Yeah, we are related." Katniss says in answer to my unspoken question. "We're cousins."

I nod, feeling oddly relieved at the news.

"Do you have any siblings, Peeta?" Madge questions.

Gale breaks in, "Hey, Madge, he didn't answer my question yet." Gale snorts, shooting Madge a playful glare. Madge blushes.

"So, is the school boring you yet?" Gale raises an eyebrow at me and I flush.

Thinking about it, I shake my head. Gale just nods and nudges Madge. "Your turn, now."

Madge sticks out her tongue at him and looks at me. "Any siblings?"

I shake my head.

This goes on for a while, either of them asking me yes or no questions and Katniss staying silent, eating her lunch. I want her to talk though. Am I boring her? Is that why she's not talking? Does she not want me here? I feel guilty. I must be boring. I can't even speak. I'm like… a stupid idiot. She doesn't want me here.

"Lets try something." Katniss breaks the silence. She opens up her backpack and pulls out a notepad and a pencil.

Why don't you talk?

I blink at the blunt question. Gale and Madge fall silent and I feel their eyes darting towards me and the paper. Katniss slowly places the pencil beside my fingers.

Swallowing, I think about my answer. I decide on one.

_Its hard to explain. _

I pass Katniss back the paper and pencil, not expecting any more questions. However, Katniss is persistent.

"We've got plenty of time"

My eyebrows furrow.

_We do?_

Katniss snorts at my answer. "We do."

I can't help but let a small smile fall onto my lips.

_Its a very long story. It will probably take more than the whole lunch period to explain._

"We don't just have the lunch period. We've got plenty more time than that." Katniss rolls her eyes.

_So does this mean we are going to hang out?_

"Of course."

I grin, then it falls of my face.

_The timing's not right._

"What do you mean?"

I purse my lips.

_For the reason. Its not a story for right now._

Katniss pauses, and meets my eyes. "Okay."

I feel disappointed in myself, but I know that I don't want to push my new friends away. Especially Katniss.

* * *

Two days later, Katniss invites me over to her house for dinner.

"It will be fun!" Katniss states firmly.

I raise my eyebrows. 'Really?' I mouth.

Katniss sighs. "Come on. Please."

Her eyes meet mine and I feel all of my resistance fade away. Who can deny her anything? I certainly can't.

I just nod.

Katniss smiles. "Alright. I'll wait for you to text your family to let them know." Katniss says. I inwardly wince at the word 'family'. However, I force a little smile as well.

I shoot off a text to Trevor and he replies with a simple - :) and a ;-D

I just roll my eyes in response. I put my phone away and Katniss steps back towards me and the two of us walk down the sidewalk together.

"My house isn't that far away from here." Katniss explains. "It won't take that long to walk there. Probably five to ten minutes."

I nod.

Katniss cracks her knuckles nervously and I realize that that knuckle cracking of her's is a habit. A nervous habit you could say. Another habit of her's is when she scrunches up her nose and bites her lower lip when she is in deep thought. And when she's excited, you can see her tapping her foot.

I am not a stalker. Those are just very noticeable things.

I uselessly attempt to ignore the butterflies that erupt in my stomach when Katniss accidentally slips and grabs my hand to stop herself from falling. I also fail at ignoring the sparks I get that make me feel all warm and mushy inside when she smiles at me whenever she talks to me on our walk.

Finally, we reach her home. Its a nice home, a bungalow.

"Beware, there's an evil cat inside here." Katniss warns me, her tone dangerously quiet. I almost laugh at how she's acting, but I don't. I haven't laughed in a long time. I can't even remember when I did.

Katniss opens the door and steps inside, she swings off her backpack and sets it on the ground and kicks her shoes off, leaving her in her socks.

"Welcome, to the Everdeen household." Katniss says dramatically.

I blink, gazing around me. There are pictures, pictures with Katniss and a little girl that I guess is her sister, Prim. Katniss has told me many things about her, I know enough to decide that Prim is one of the nicest people to ever walk the planet.

The house has a very homey feeling. Its peaceful and serene.

A hiss startles me. It makes me jump a little of the ground and look around in alarm.

"Thats Buttercup." Katniss says, pointing down at the cat. "I don't think I've mentioned this little beast to you yet."

I stare at her. Katniss meets my gaze and raises an eyebrow.

"Come on, you can't deny that this cat has an evil glint in its eye."

I look down at Buttercup. One of his eyes are tightly closed shut and there is a small pink scar running down his side. Buttercup is a black cat with yellow stripes and dots scattered around randomly.

"Prim found him on the road one day when she was 8 and thought that she could bring it home. When she did, my mother got quite the fright."

I remember what I was doing when I was 8.

"She managed to fix up Buttercup though, so he looks a lot more decent than he did when we first got him." Katniss explains. "For some reason, Buttercup hates everyone in the family except for Prim. I guess its because Prim did rescue him, but so did my mother." Katniss says, her tone accusing. She glares at the cat. "You should be grateful." She scolds Buttercup.

As if he can understand, Buttercup hisses bitterly at her. He casts me a sour glance and walks away, his tail sticking up in the air.

'Wow', I mouth. Katniss smirks at my reaction and she walks into the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow her.

"Come on, want some cookies? Prim baked them." She reaches into a cupboard and pulls out a tupperware of cookies. She lifts the lid up and the kitchen is filled with a delicious, warm smell. Katniss takes two cookies and places them in my hand and grabs one cookie for herself.

I smile at her in thanks and Katniss shrugs.

When I bite the cookie, I'm sure I've died and gone to heaven. Gosh, Prim really knows how to bake. I shove the cookie into my mouth and I feel it melt in my mouth deliciously.

"Wow, Peeta. You sure love them." Katniss laughs a little at my reaction to Prim's cookie.

I roll my eyes at her but can't resist a smile. Then, I shove the remaining cookie in my mouth and feel its deliciousness as well.

The door opens and I hear faint footsteps enter the house.

"Prim?" Katniss calls, finishing the last of her cookie and walking out of the kitchen and back into the hallway, with me trailing after her.

There, I see a very pretty girl with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes gazing up at the two of us. I look at Katniss and back to Prim. Their difference in their appearances is very large.

"Hello." Prim smiles up at me and I feel my heart melt. Gosh, she already looks like an angel, and she has the voice too?

I wave at her in greeting, feeling angry at myself for not being able to greet her with my own voice.

"You are Peeta right?"

I nod.

Prim grins, her gaze darting between Katniss and I. "I've heard a lot about you, from Katniss." She adds, cheekily.

Katniss sighs and I see a faint red in her cheeks. "Don't worry, Peeta, they're all good."

I nod, feeling like I'm missing something.

"So, are you Katniss's boyfriend?" Prim asks, her eyes alight with humor as she looks at Katniss. I look at Katniss too and I am surprised to see a blazing, fiery red warmth in her cheeks. "Well?" Prim asks, an eyebrow raised.

I blush as well and shake my head.

Prim smiles. "Okay. I like you." She turns to Katniss. "I approve of him. I think you two should date. He's quite nice."

Katniss rolls her eyes in exasperation. "You two just met, Prim."

Prim smiles. "But I think he would make a good boyfriend. Wouldn't you?"

Katniss splutters and her blush intensifies.

Prim giggles and runs away, probably to her room, leaving the two of us in the hallway becoming the shade of roses.

"Um.. Don't mind her." Katniss stammers, her blush fading.

I just nod.

Then, I laugh. Its unexpected and the sound of my laugh is low and hoarse.

Katniss stares at me for three full seconds before grinning.

"You laughed!" She exclaims. My laughter rings around the house for at least 30 more seconds before it fades away, leaving me smiling idiotically.

I reach into my backpack and fumble around but Katniss gets the message and runs quickly into another room before heading out to the hallway. "Come here, into the living room."

I do so and I see notebook lying open on a table with a pen on top.

_Its the first time I've laughed in a very long time. _

Katniss looks at me. "I'm glad I was here to see it then."

I smile. _Thanks for being here. As my friend. You are a very good friend._

Katniss looks at the paper, hard. Her expression unreadable. "I'm glad you think I'm a good friend then." She pauses. "When do you think you'll talk?"

I purse my lips. _When I need to tell someone something important - When the time is right._ I look at Katniss, I want to open up to her now. I really do. I trust her. _I want to tell you everything. Why I don't talk I mean._

Katniss looks at me cautiously, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She says.

I shake my head._ I have to tell you. I want you to know. _I underline the word want.

Katniss pauses then manages a smile. "Okay then, shoot."

_First, though, I want to know that you won't judge me._ I write, my handwriting becoming a little shaky.

"I won't judge you Peeta, you know that."

_Okay then._ I pause, thinking of where to begin. With a deep breath, I begin writing. _When I was 8, my father passed away. I was so sad when I received the news, I cried, and I know you would expect your mother to do the same, but mine didn't. She didn't cry, when she heard, she went down to buy something and returned with three cases of wine, I think._

Katniss lets out a breath and I look at her. Her eyes meet mine and she slowly extends her hand out and covers mine with it. She squeezes my hand comfortingly. I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach once more and my heart began its erratic beating.

_She needed alcohol. My mother soon started drinking too much. Every night she would hit me and beat me and call me worthless and stupid._ _One night, she went completely crazy and I tried to stop her. She punched me and told me to never speak and it wouldn't be good for anyone. _

_Soon, I couldn't take it anymore. I left._

Katniss pursed her lips and squeezed my hand again. I continued.

* * *

"It was a pleasure having you eat with us tonight, Peeta." Mr. Everdeen said, a grin on his face. He clasps his hand in mine and shakes it firmly. I smile and nod gratefully.

"It was nice meeting you, Peeta. Eat with us again if you'd like!" Mrs. Everdeen said, grabbing my other hand and shaking it. I nod at her gratefully and grin in return.

After a couple more goodbyes, I make my way out of the door and begin walking down the sidewalk, my bag slung over my shoulder.

"Peeta!"

I turn around and come face to face with Katniss. My heart starts speeding up and I feel my knees become jelly-like.

"You ditching me?"

I shake my head, remembering the first time Katniss ever said that to me. I let a smile play on my lips.

Katniss takes another step closer to me and our foreheads touch.

"Thank you, Peeta." She kisses my cheek swiftly, and in that moment I know I'm a goner.

Then, Katniss looks at me and our eyes meet. "Peeta, I want you to know that I won't hurt you. I will never ever hurt you. You aren't worthless or stupid or retarded or a freak. You are the opposite. You are kind, you are amazing, funny, handsome, perfect, and most of all, you are everything that is good in this world."

And in that moment, all the tears I'd been holding in for so long all come rushing down from my eyes. I sob and go down on the sidewalk. I feel Katniss kneel down next to me.

"Peeta, don't think about what your mother ever told you. She was drunk. She was acting stupid. And if she actually meant those things, she is stupid. You are not worthless, or nothing, you are amazing and good and kind." Katniss says, certainty in every word.

The two of us stay like that, me crying my heart out, and Katniss keeping a hand on my shoulder.

Finally, I manage to stifle my sobs. I look over at Katniss wearily. She smiles at me comfortingly. "I love you, Katniss."

My voice feels raw and awkward, yet the words roll of my tongue as if it was my second nature. Katniss pauses and looks at me, her expression unreadable.

Then she kisses me.

When she finally pulls away she looks at me. "Don't think about leaving me behind alright?" She asks, a light teasing tone behind her words. "'Cause thats kind of useless, because you're stuck with me and I'm not planning on letting you go. I won't ever leave you."

**Author's Note: How'd you like this? Personally, I thought my writing wasn't so good :/ I wrote this to celebrate the 100th review on my other story, 'It All Began With A Dare'. xD **

**I am not very sure about the genres exactly, I think this is the most 'dark' thing I've ever written, I'm not the sort of author whose good with emotions :/ **

**This was inspired by MaydayParade8123's As Far As You May Run :) Check it out if you're into Percy Jackson and into Percabeth ;-D**

**Review if you'd like or favorite if you really enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
